camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- :ooo Dankeeeeee :DDDDD "Don't touch me, peasant." -Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 11:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Merlin Group Slr, only managed to think up of a name and god parent now >.< My char's name will be Dominica Genovefa Goretti, and god parent will be Demeter. Re:Merlin Would it be alright if the father would be half-Brit, half Italian? Like his mom's a pure Brit, then his dad's Italian, so he took his dad's surname. OR maybe he was originally pure Brit, then became italian after immigrating there? Sig Thanks. How do you make a special signature? I read your direction, but it was a little complicated for me. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) monsters Another thing: What's a good monster that wouldn't be to hard for two people -- a satyr and an inexperienced demigod -- to defeat, a least long enough to get into the Camp? I don't know of many. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) re: thanks/sigs Okay, thank you. I was talking about signature,because I don't know how to make a fancy one. I looked at the insturctions, but I didn't really get them. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sig/claim I was pretty sure there was directions for it, but I can't figure them out. I'm new, sorry. How do you make a fincy signature??? I also put up a new claim, although that has nothing to do with what we're talking about. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:09, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey bach i read ur message and sorry i didnt ask before using! >.< I have a really bad habit of doing so but if i could ask, for her pets, could I use like part of the coding?? and she dyed her hair white. plus couldn't you have yellow eyes by having contacts? Oh, okay. I'll delete those categories and change them. idrk I don't even know id you're on atm butttt I could do the claim test thingamajig >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 13:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Questionnaire thing Sure c: I've been meaning to ask about the chance to be tested so I could check claims so >.< Test I would like to note that a few of those I just randomly clicked because they were required, and I wasn't sure. But anyway, I'm not busy, so we can go over it right now. Craftman (talk) 23:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Bla bla bla >~< I'm on/awake now ;-; "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 23:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Test I'm in chat now if that's ok with you? (UTC) 23:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I was there and pm'ed you but you never responded and something came up so I had to leave. (UTC) 01:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC)